


clasped hand to hand as holy palmers kiss

by MontglaneChess



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Japan, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when i think of you, there are no regrets. just the scent of rain and memories of your shy smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clasped hand to hand as holy palmers kiss

i knew then/now/then when you grasped my hand that last day/when you followed me home, god that was the bravest thing I'd ever seen/just shy of 17 (again) I would hold a little tighter/a little less afraid/those lazy evenings, two hours on the phone/missing the way bathroom fixtures weren't the same/and how much we missed the cherry blossoms/ and the way I walked the long way 'round to class/it was a dance dance revolution/in my long skirt and shimmery top (too naive to realize it glowed through in black light)/and everyone thought we were engaged that one day (isn't it ironic?) I remember you so fondly, my only regret/ that i was not old enough to know/what we could have been/we could have been a love story/you flew in and I couldn't parse/ the flicker flame of hot confusion and shame/but I could kiss you/as holy palmers kiss/in thanks/for getting lost with me that night. 

(thank god that Ellen rescued us).


End file.
